Sol, Hero of Mewni
by honored cur
Summary: Taking place 25 years in the future, Sol son of Higgs and the newest Royal Guard Knight has been entrusted with the two Princesses of Mewni Luna and Estressa. Follow the adventures, learn of them, and discover why Sol seems to have a grudge against the King. Rating may change over time.


Castle of Mewni, a pair of knights swung a pair of wooden blades. One wore simple armor, while the other had a sky blue cape, and gold trimmings on her armor. The simpler knight swung his blade against the superiors. She smirked and chuckled at him as he leaned back his foot raised hitting her in the jaw knocking her helmet off. The superior knight stumbled back rubbing her chin, she had dark cream skinned, light green eyes, freckles dancing across her face and red hair she kept tied in a ponytail.

"Good hit Sol!" she said with a smirk before rushing towards her opponent.

"Thank you ma'am!" the knight said as he pulled back squeezing tightly on the handle of his wooden sword. He swung hard smashing the blade at the hilt of her blade until cracks were heard and the two wooden blades snapped off.

"Well looks like you are just as powerful as expected." the woman said staring at her broken blade, before the young man tackled her to the ground pinning her down with his hand on his broken sword's hilt aimed at her throat.

"I win!" the man said as the woman chuckled raising her head smashing into the helmeted head. The young man fell back his helmet with a large dent in the front. "Son of a-"

"Watch your mouth young man!" the woman yelled kicking him in the guy denting his armor again, and then gripping his arm and tossing him over knocking his helmet off. Underneath the armor was a pale tanned skinned man,he had dark red hair, three freckles on his face, dark green eyes, his nose was bleeding from the repeated abuse he just took as he sat up.

"Sorry mom…" the man said spitting some blood out of his mouth. "You really don't hold back in training huh?"

"Of course not Sol! You are my son and going to be the head of the royal guard one day. You will stand right by the king and queen of Mewni and protect them with your life as the most powerful knight!" the woman said with a cocky grin ruffling the boys hair.

"Mom….stop it...I am fine with the Princesses, and Queen, but why do I have to protect that no good man." Sol said staring at the woman whose smile fade and looked down.

"I know you are still mad at the king...but...you mustn't hate him." she said walking up and hugging the young man.

"I can't forgive him…"

"You don't need to Sol, but you shouldn't hate him. Now come we are to have you officially recognized by the queen." the woman said getting up and heading over to pick up and toss a towel on his head. "So get cleaned up, I will meet you there."

"Yes mother." Sol said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He removed his damaged armor, exposing his muscular torso covered by a white sleeveless shirt, he rubbed his bruises before getting up and heading to his room. Several knights and squires walked around, some chatting, others practicing, most though were squires doing whatever they can for their knight. Several of the squires staring at Sol and whispering about him, they talked about how impressed he was as a knight and how they expect great things from him. Sol looks at them smiling and waving till he entered his room. Sol decided to take a quick shower, and then put on a green cloak, over a thick dark blue shirt he uses for light armor when being casual, a pair of worn down jeans with knee pads, boots, and hooked to his belt a sword. He slicked his dark copper hair back as he wandered towards the throne room.

Sol entered the room, it was large with a crowd of people watching Sol, standing in front of their thrones was Queen Star Butterfly, over the years she had grown much more mature with a full figure, she wore a sky blue magic, a pair of crescent moon earrings, painted red smiling lips, and her blonde hair tied up in a bun. Next to Star is her husband King Marco Diaz, a human from Earth by birth. Marco was tanned skinned, combed dark hair held back by his crown, he had a broad chest for his muscular physique. While Sol was fit, he didn't have the visible muscle that the King had. Marco wore a black suit, golden buttons with chains, and a red shoulder cape. Marco had a smile in his fine groomed beard with a sword by his side. Across from him on the opposite side of Star, was the Captain of the Royal Guard, the greatest of the knights, and Sol's mother, Captain Higgs.

"Oh my look at you Sol! You've grown so much bigger since I last saw you!" Star said with a smile hugging Sol who looked confused as others watched. "Oh come on give your godmother a hug!"

"Uh...your highness…." Sol grumbled.

"Your highness, your embarrassing him…" Higgs mumbled.

"Star remember people are watching…" Marco said coughing in his hand as Star stepped back smiling nervously.

"O-oh right! Sorry Sol." Star said as she stepped back and regained her posture putting on a serious face. She looked at her husband who nodded and drew the blade. "Please kneel."

"Sol Redd, son of Captain Higgs Redd, congratulations for your years of effort. You have proven yourself over and over again. I King Marco, with the power of the Butterfly kingdom dub thee a knight of the royal guard." Marco says tapping the blade on the kneeling Sol's shoulders. Sol stared at his feet and clenched his fist and teeth, he had to resist the urge to snap at Marco.

"And we already got your first assignment!" Star said with a smile, clasping her hands together, Sol raised his head in confusion.

"What do you command my queen?" Sol said not moving from his position in fear of attacking the king. He had to remind himself it was not the time.

"You will be the guard of my daughters." Star said as she gestured to Higgs. "May you please get them so they can meet their bodyguard?"

"Yes your highness." Higgs said with a salute before leaving. It did not take long for Higgs to return with the two princesses, the eldest was Princess Luna, she had strange hair, platinum blonde hair so light it was basically white, but she also had raven black hair giving her a unique coloration that she had tied in a long braid that went down to her waist, she had full moon cheek marks however to a stranger she would just have silver circles on her cheeks. She had a slender form and gentle blue eyes. Covering her was a dark blue dress with silver trimmings, resting on her head was her crown that once belonged to her mother when she was princess, and the most notable thing was her wand it had taken the form of a pink gauntlet with a crescent moon and star on the back of her hand.

While Princess Luna stood confidently and seemed to be content with her position, her sister Princess Estrella though better known as Ella. she had platinum blonde hair that she kept in a pixie cut, she had much paler skin, and pale blue eyes, she had a single gold earring on her left ear, lips painted purple, her cheek marks golden stars, she wore a dark purple dress with the bottom tattered from her time she leaped out the window, she had no wand but she had a dagger strapped to her hip for protection, and while they try not to think it everyone knows how much she hates living in the castle.

"So this is the noble knight who will be watching over us?" Luna said with her eyes focused on Sol, she had a gentle smile and cupped her hands together as she gave a gentle bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir knight."

"Bah I don't need a knight to protect me!" Ella snarled crossing her arm and looking away from Sol.

"I will not protect you princess unless I am needed. I have faith in your ability to defend yourself." Sol said not raising his head. Higgs and the entire royal family looked at Sol confused and shocked he would say such a thing.

"What do you mean you won't defend our daughters!" Marco yelled stepping forward gripping Sol's hooded cloak and lifting him up.

"My apologize sire….but I am fully aware of your stories of you and the Queen while younger. You two with only a few friends nearly fought off entire armies, are you saying your daughters one with the wand and one trained by my mother in bladesmanship. Do you doubt them or their teachings?" Sol said while he had no emotion on his face inside he was smirking looking down on the King, he just wanted to get hit so he could fight back.

"Uh…." Marco grumbled looking at the Princesses both looking hurt by his lack of faith and looking at Star. "Star...what do you think?"

"I figured from what I heard from Higgs about him, I am not surprised. We had a lot of fun when we were younger, I am certain that they can keep themselves safe." Star said smiling.

"What about all the trouble we dealt with…" Marco added.

"That is why I wanted a knight to watch over them just in case."

"Thank you your highness." Sol said with a smile.

"So then since you girls finally got your guard, how about you three go out and about!" Star said handing Luna a pair of scissors, Ella and Sol looked surprised as Luna smiled and nodded.

"Thank you mother." Luna said before cutting a portal open and looking at Ella and Sol. "Shall we be off?"

"Alright!" Ella said leaping through with a giant smile.

"As you wish princess." Sol said standing up and walking calmly through with Luna smiling before giving a respectful bow to the court.

"Thank you for your time everyone." Luna said before walking through.

"Be safe!" Marco said.

"Have fun!" Star said.


End file.
